


I'll Remind You

by emowitxh



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emowitxh/pseuds/emowitxh
Summary: Like Jumin Han, MC too has tough days. Yet when the world threatens to collapse, her loving husband is always there to remind her how much she is loved.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	I'll Remind You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing for this fandom so I hope I can do it justice. Comments would be appreciated to see if I'm doing well. Hope you can enjoy this little piece :)

The coldness of the night caressed her naked shoulders as she lied awake, wrapped in the white silk sheets of their bed. Her husband’s arm draped gently over her waist, his breath kissing the back of her neck. Outside the penthouse, rain poured down the city. Lightning illuminated the sky as thunder followed after.

She had always loved the rain, how it would feel against her skin when she hurried outside at the sight of the cloudy sky. Were it not for the heaviness in her chest, perhaps should enjoy it at the moment. Thoughts that made her question her purpose plagued her mind. They had kept her awake the whole night. 

It wasn’t the first time it happened. Jumin had noticed before.

He had tried to figure out whatever could be keeping her from closing her eyes in the middle of the night, sometimes talking to her until the sun came up and she eventually gave into exhaustion. In the end she always brushed off his concern, claiming it was only the result of the stress she had from the RFA’s party plans. When he had asked if she wanted to rely on someone else to do it she had immediately refused. Almost scandalized by the implication. 

The clock on the wall marked one in the morning when she slipped out from the covers, careful to move Jumin’s arm softly enough that he wouldn’t notice her absence. She covered her body with one of his night robes, hugging it close to her body as she walked out of their room. She could still feel his warmth, the way his lips had traveled her body just some hours before. If the joy she had felt then didn’t keep the thoughts away, she didn’t know what would. 

Elizabeth the 3rd purred in her sleep from where she rested on the couch closest to the wide windows of the penthouse. Long time had passed since Jumin has treated the cat like the only person he could trust and, even when he still cared dearly for her, he no longer treated Elizabeth above everyone else in his life. 

His wife smiled slightly at the white cat before admiring the view outside. Gray painted the city as the raindrops covered the glass that kept them from the breeze outside. Her hands started to shake as more questions popped in her mind. 

What made her so special? She questioned herself when she caught a glimpse of her own reflection on the clean glass. What exactly had Jumin seen in her that made him choose her over all the women he had met before she came along? Tears trailed down her cheeks as she recalled the hatred Sarah’s face when Jumin had walked with his fingers laced in hers. Back then it had given her so much satisfaction, so why did she now feel like breaking? 

Strong arms came to circle her waist, a small gasp pushing past her lips. 

“You have been here for a while,” her husband’s voice was heavy with sleep as he kissed the top of her head. Gentle as always, he pulled her to him. 

Facing her.

His eyes widened at the sight of her tears, his fingers coming up to wipe them away. He pressed his lips to both of her wet cheeks, caressing her jaw with his thumb. 

“What’s the matter, my love?”

That was enough to make her break, sobs wrecking her figure as she pressed herself to his chest. Jumin didn’t waste a single second to protectively wrap his arms around her. His hand traced circles on her back as her tears fell on his exposed chest. He had never seen her cry in such way before, but even when fear grew within him he held her close. She needed him, and he would never leave her side if she would allow it. 

“Why me?” She spoke between broken sobs that made Jumin’s heart break in pieces. “You could’ve married anyone. What made me different?”

Jumin clenched his jaw, knowing well that he too would cry if he gave into his current emotions. She knew where her doubts came from. Glam Choi had spent the past months paying several headlines to write articles on his wife. On how it was impossible that a nobody had stolen the young heir of C&R without an ulterior motive. That had been the first time he had felt anger burst with something he knew very well to be made up. He had gotten used to headlines being written about him with all kind of ridiculous rumors, but he had never wished the same to happen to his wife. The love of his life.

Jahee had made many calls the day they were first published to keep those articles reaching known media outlets. For once, she had sat on his office very loudly expressing how mad she was by the situation. He had let her, pleased to see his assistant too had a soft spot for his wife. Luciel had personally made sure none of the headlines spread in the media like they usually did, cursing the woman behind the fiasco as soon as Jumin had called him to ask for that very favor. Zen and Yoosung had taken the chatroom to insult every single writer of the articles they found. 

“Look at me, love.” Jumin grabbed her by the shoulders, until she looked up at him. Her eyes were red, glistening with fresh tears—he would do anything to keep her from ever feeling that kind of pain.

“I have met many women in my life, but only one who listened to me. Actually listen. You didn’t try to seduce, you didn’t want me for my fortune or my place in my father’s company. When you saw me, you treated me as a friend. You were willing to help me, to comfort me for as long as I needed it. When I showed you how I was hurting you stayed by my side, despite my mistakes you showed me how to be a better person.” 

Jumin smiled, giving a chaste kiss to her lips. 

“You showed me what it really was to be loved, and to love in return. And I will forever be grateful to you for that.” He cupped her cheeks, once again brushing her tears away when she sniffed looking down in embarrassment. “So don’t doubt for a single second that you are the best thing that happened in my life.” 

He had no time to react when she pulled him down by his shoulders, crashing her lips to him in a passionate kiss. Her hands curled in his her as his caressed the curve of her hips. 

“I love you,” she spoke close to his lips, “And you are also the best thing that ever happened to me. That’s why I sometimes question how I got here.”

Jumin hushed her softly, kissing her over and over again until their lips were red swollen. He wouldn’t allow her to doubt herself like that again. That night as they walked back to their bed, with their lips still interlocked and their limbs entangled as they made love to each other until sleep conquered them, he promised himself that he would remind her how much he cared for her every single day.

When the morning came, and sun rays slipped past their curtains showing his wife’s sleeping features, he vowed to show her what her love meant to him. 

Show her how he was forever entranced by her.


End file.
